This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. We will take measurements using Modulated Imaging and the Superficial Diffusing Skin Probe. Measurements will be taken before and after port wine stain treatments on normal skin, port wine stain skin (untreated) and multiple port wine stain skin treated spots. Results will be compared to clinical assessment of improvement as well as results from other technologies including laser speckle imaging.